It Was Always You
by onceawarbleralwaysawarbler
Summary: Blaine realizes that it was always Kurt who was there for him, and that- maybe- it was Kurt that he's always loved. One-shot. Klaine!


A/N: Sigh I need to get my priorities straight and put up the next chapter of my multichaptered fics.

But instead I'm doing this. *Note: the boy's still attend Dalton here. Whatever, I do what I want. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it's characters, or the title, which is from the song 'Always' by Panic! At The Disco. BTW, listen to it while reading this for extra feeling. :D

**It Was Always You**

"Hey, Kurt- wait up!" Kurt blinked once in surprise before stopping in his tracks, turning just in time to face his best friend, Blaine. Blaine smiled at him as he caught up, panting slightly. "I was wondering- before Warblers tonight, do you want to study with me?" Kurt smiled, and nodded.

"Sure, just let me grab my biology work from my room. Meet you there?" he said, taking a step forwards as he waited for Blaine's response. Blaine nodded. Kurt smiled again, and started off towards his room.

X

Blaine pushed his Algebra II textbook onto his bed, sighing in annoyance before looking to Kurt, who was sitting across from him on the bed, busily scribbling away at a history essay, his tounge sticking out of his mouth slightly in concentration. Blaine studied the boy's features silently for a few moments. His eyes- which were usually breathtakingly blue- seemed almost green in the dim lighting of the dorm room. His hair was slightly askew, small locks of hair falling across his face perfectly. Kurt scrunched his nose up in confusion, causing his eyes to scrunch adorably in turn. Blaine smiled lightly, surveying his best friend for another moment before clearing his throat slightly. Kurt looked up in confusion, mouth opened slightly. Blaine chuckled at how innocent he looked at that moment.

"Want to take a break?" he asked, pushing himself off of the mattress. Kurt looked down at his essay, then shrugged.

"I guess the Cold War can wait awhile. What did you have in mind?" he asked, gently lifting his notebook off of his lap before setting it off to the side, gingerly sliding his feet off the bed. He smiled up at Blaine, who smiled back before making his way towards his DVD and CD rack. "We could watch a movie, if you want?" Kurt nodded, and stood to help his friend find a suitable DVD.

The two browsed in silence for a minute before Kurt interrupted the comfortable silence. "Blaine, I didn't know you liked this kind of music." he said, holding up of one of Blaine's CDs from middle school.

Blaine chuckled. "What, Panic At The Disco? They're awesome!" he said, taking the CD from Kurt's hand and walking over to his laptop, which was resting on his desk near his bed. Kurt continued browsing through the many disks as Blaine put the CD in, hitting shuffle before making his way back to Kurt. Kurt looked up and smiled.

"Didn't know they had slow songs like this. I always thought they were kind of 'rock'." He said, as the first few notes of 'Always' filled the room. Blaine shrugged.

"They're allowed to have a few softer songs, right?" he said, smiling at the boy before looking back at the DVD's. "I guess we don't really have time to watch a movie, do we? We should probably leave for Warbler's practice soon." Kurt spared a glance at the clock, and gasped slightly.

"I have to finish this essay!" he crossed the room in a few strides, Blaine chuckling and walking back to the bed after him. He sat down on the edge of the bed as Kurt threw himself onto it, grabbing his notebook and proceeding to write immediately. Blaine leaned back onto his pillows, closing his eyes. Without realizing it, he had started humming softly along to the music. Within moments, his voice was softly harmonizing along with the CD.

_ It was always you, falling for me. Now, there's always time, calling for me._

Blaine opened his eyes slowly, watching Kurt gradually stop writing. He looked up softly, eyes locking with Blaine's as he continued to sing.

_I'm the light, blinking at the end of the road. Blink back to let me know._

Kurt blushed slightly, and quickly resumed his writing. Blaine smirked, and continued to sing along, voice growing in power as the song reached the bridge.

_I'm skin and bone, just a king on a rusty throne. The castle's under siege, but the sign outside says leave me alone._

As the song softly came to a close, Kurt set his textbook aside once again, looking up at Blaine.

"Your voice fits that song perfectly, you know." he said, capping his pen.

Blaine shrugged modestly, shifting his eyes downwards to try and hide his blush. "Thanks." Kurt giggled, and Blaine looked up suddenly, locking eyes with Kurt.

He blinked suddenly, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Kurt. He was in love with _Kurt_.

His best friend.

He coughed, and stood suddenly from the bed, mumbling a quick '_bathroom'_ before quickly making his way into the single bathroom that was connected to his room. He turned the sink on, and splashed water onto his face, careful to not ruin his gelled hair. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and felt his stomach fill with a strange sensation.

How could he not have seen it sooner? He sighed. Kurt had always been there, through both the Jeremiah and Rachel situations. Kurt was always there when he needed him. Kurt has always been there for him to love.

He smiled to himself before fixing his tie, opening the door softly, watching as Kurt tapped his pen against his work. He smiled, and walked quietly back to the bed. He silently sat next to Kurt, and leaned his chin onto the boy's shoulder.

"Almost finished? We should probably leave soon." he said, smiling to himself when he felt the boy's cheeks burn. Kurt nodded, and capped his pen.

"All I have left is proofreading, which I can do after rehearsal." Kurt pushed himself off of the bed, not making eye contact with Blaine as he packed his work into his bag. Blaine slipped his blazer on, watching Kurt carefully. Suddenly, Kurt looked up from his bag, and when he met Blaine's eyes, the other boy was surprised to find tears gathering there.

"Wait, Kurt- what? What's wrong?" he asked, reaching his arm out to grab his best friend's shoulder. Kurt shook his head, and turned away.

"It's- It's nothing." he replied, shrugging Blaine's hand off. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Did I do something?" he asked softly, rubbing the back of his neck out of habit.

Kurt looked up, and shrugged his bag onto his shoulder. "Actually, yea, Blaine. You did. You-" Kurt laughed sourly before walking past Blaine towards the door.

"Kurt, wait! What did I do?" he said, grabbing the boy's elbow before he could reach for the handle. Kurt scoffed, and turned to Blaine.

"Blaine, I don't know if you think it's fun making me feel like this, but I'm getting sick of it! You tell me that you want to be 'just friends', then you go and- and freak out! You always seem to act weird, like you just did! And you always run away from it. Then, when you come back, everything's normal again. You keep sending me mixed signals, Blaine! Just tell me what I'm doing wrong!" Kurt finished, nearly shouting at the boy. His face was turning pink as tears streaked down his face. Blaine's hand automatically reached out to cradle Kurt's cheek. The moment he cupped it, Kurt grew still. He watched Blaine apprehensively, breathing heavily. Blaine's other hand reached up to cup Kurt's opposite cheek. Blaine leaned in, and rested his forehead against Kurt's.

He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, hearing Kurt hiccup softly.

"Kurt, I- I'm an idiot, aren't I?" he started, opening his eyes to look into Kurt's, which were now a faint turquoise color. Blaine smiled, causing Kurt to smile slightly in return.

"Just a little bit." He replied. Blaine laughed before continuing.

"I- I know I keep acting weird, but it's just that, lately, when I look at you- something goes off in me. And- and I, I've never really felt this way about someone before. At least, not someone who I'm so close with. I didn't know what to do. I- I keep running away because I don't know how to handle it. Then- then today, I just- it hit me Kurt." he said, looking into Kurt's eyes, trying to show Kurt how sincere he was being.

"Kurt, today, I just- I don't know why, but it finally hit me. I- I'm in love with you. You're my best friend, and I wouldn't know what to do without you. I- I guess I just didn't want to ruin that before, so I just pushed it away." He smiled at Kurt, who smiled in return, eyes watering again.

"And, I think I've finally accepted it. I love you, Kurt." Blaine removed one of his hands from Kurt's cheek, and started playing with Kurt's hair at the nape of his neck. Kurt swallowed heavily up at him.

"Do you- do you mean it? You love me?"

Blaine smiled softly. "Of course I do."

Without realizing it, both of the boys leaned towards each other, their lips meeting. Kurt's arms moved from awkwardly dangling at his sides to rest on Blaine's shoulders. Blaine smiled against the kiss, and pulled away slightly.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Kurt chuckled, and pecked him softly on the lips before nuzzling his head into Blaine's shoulder. "I would love to, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, and kissed Kurt's head before wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's waist.

He smiled softly to himself. It was always Kurt who he'd loved. It just took him a while to realize it.

X

A/N: MY BABIES. Also I hope this story made some of my reader's realize I'm not dead. Just stuck with writer's block. Thanks for reading! Favorite/ review, if you'd like! ***heart***


End file.
